Upside Down World
by kaida
Summary: Harry's world is turned upside down when Dudley is accepted to Hogwarts. Draco knocked up Ginny and possible Hermione, too.
1. Dudley at Hogwarts! Malfoy a dad!

Konnichiwa!! This is my very first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Well an edited version of the first story. My buddy, Echoe Shayne always encouraged me to write one. I think it's because some of my jokes about Hermione's Secret found there way into the story. So on one exciting day at the office- yeah right- I began my first work. I hope it's all right. I'm trying, so don't diss it too bad. This is an edited version of the original story. Hopefully it improved. Not like anyone would notice.  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Harry or any characters from the story. I almost forgot about the disclaimer. My bad! -.-  
  
_______________________  
  
A tall and muscular boy lay down on his bed. He had finally begun to fill his body so he was no longer quite as awkward as before. His aunt and uncle made him get a part-time job. Times were rough and he needed to earn his own spending money. This struck him as an odd reason to make him get a job, because he never took any of their money. He had a small fortune left to him after his parents died, but he didn't argue with his aunt and uncle. It gave him a chance to get out of the retched house and their glaring eyes that always focused on him. It was as if they were waiting for him to do something. This was the summer that Harry Potter had gotten his first job.  
  
Harry was no ordinary boy. He was indeed a wizard- one of the most famous wizards in the "his" world. This accounted for nothing in the regular world though, because here, he was merely a freak. The only reason Harry found a job was because he was 17 years old. He was also in excellent physical condition- thanks to Quidditch- and thus could assist in manufacturing more identical houses around England. Thanks to his job, Harry was looking pretty hot. He built up some muscles, so his body now fit his height. He also had regular Muggle money, which allowed him to afford some contact lenses and hair gel. Plus, Harry had gotten some new clothes. Harry was now free of his glasses and could control his messy black hair.  
  
Harry couldn't wait to get back to school and see the girls' reactions, especially Cho's reaction. Harry still couldn't get over the fact that she dumped him for the memory of Cedric and because of some silly jealousy over Hermione Granger. Hermione was one of his best friends. He didn't even want to get romantically involved with Hermione, because his other best friend, Ron Weasley was infatuated with her.  
  
Harry rose from his bed and proceeded downstairs. If he didn't go now, his once fat, but ever eating cousin, - Dudley- would try to take Harry's meager meal. Although Dudley was no longer the heifer he was before, he still ate like he'd never eat again. The only difference was that no he worked off his food in his boxing matches.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A pretty, young girl stared off into space. She was too deep in thought to even realize that her mom was calling her down to supper. 'How could this have happened?' She thought. Her mind was entirely focused on two weeks ago- when she went to Romania to visit Charlie and see some historical dragon breeding sites. It was an unusual, but memorable visit. She definitely didn't plan on certain events to take place. Especially not any with Malfoy.  
  
When she was visiting a site where Muggles had murdered hundreds of dragons, she ran into him. She had almost been in tears when he approached her. At first, Malfoy was his usual evil self, making snide comments about her. She had argued with him about why she was crying. After a few hours, he unbelievably became nice. She thought that perhaps he was just bored, but he was more different than before. Malfoy became somewhat nice, at least to her. He tamed down his Mud Blood and Muggle-loving wizard comments. It was sweet, in some twisted way.  
  
She couldn't believe that she was even thinking that perhaps she loved Draco. How could she love Draco? For the last five years, she had been in love with Harry. In two weeks, she began to fall for Draco. 'What's wrong with me?' Falling for Draco was unacceptable. Her family would be against it. After all, the Malfoy family was associated with Lord Voldemort. What would they think? What would Harry think? It was like betraying him. Could she really betray Harry and everyone else?  
  
'What am I going to do?' She thought. As this thought crossed her mind, she began to remember something else. She looked down into her hands. The thin pink line stated it all. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Duddy loves his eggs scrambled, but not too scrambled.' Aunt Petunia thought to herself. She was worried about getting Duddy's food wrong again. Since he became a boxing champion, he acted like he was God. Her husband only encouraged his behavior. Aunt Petunia needed to be careful about everything.  
  
"IS IT READY NOW?" Dudley snapped at his mother. He impatiently squirmed in his chair. He had other things to do, like beat up this annoying brat down the road. Last night, the kid had talked trash about this girl that Dudley was interested in. No one talked about his beloved, Cho. Dudley was ecstatic that she'd moved into the neighborhood. He vowed to protect her from any jerks like Merion Flagstuff.  
  
"HURRY UP, PETUNIA!" Uncle Vernon screamed at her. "Dudley needs to EAT, so he can have the STRENGTH to defend his TITLE!"  
  
"It's almost ready. Just give me a second." As Petunia hurried to complete breakfast, a spatula began to take on a life of its own. It began to beat the eggs and completely ruin them. The toast began to fly out of the toaster and hit everything. One managed to hit Uncle Vernon in the head. The juice began to spout out of its pitcher like a fountain. The bacon began growing tails and making an unusual oinking sounds.  
  
"HARRY!!" Uncle Vernon screamed to his nephew. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"  
  
Harry was walking downstairs, when he heard his uncle yelling at him. 'What does he think I did now?' Harry wondered. All the time, Harry had to take the blame for Dudley. Almost immediately after Harry entered the room, an owl appeared at the window.  
  
"Now you're in for it!" Uncle Vernon cried happily. "You're going to be kicked out of that freak school, because you couldn't control yourself to not do magic."  
  
"Magic?" Harry quietly repeated. 'What does he mean magic?' Harry didn't have time to ponder this though. He needed to get his letter. He approached the window and took two letters from a large, brown school owl. He thought it was unusual for two letters to be attached, but in a second, figured Hagrid had attached a letter as well. He sat down to open his letters, but he was quickly surprised. One letter was addressed to Harry, but the other letter was addressed to Dudley ...  
  
Harry handed the letter to his cousin. "What the...?" Uncle Vernon cried. Dudley dropped the letter, like it was contaminated. He looked utterly terrified of the letter.  
  
"Well, open it." Harry told his cousin. He was curious why Hogwarts would be sending his cousin a letter. It couldn't mean ... No, that was ridiculous. Finally, curiosity got the best of Harry. "Fine. I'll open it." Once open, Harry found the letter to say:  
  
Greeting from Hogwarts!  
  
We recently discovered magical ability to be found in your household, other than Harry Potter's own ability. We know that you are well beyond the average age of the first-year students, but we would like it if you would consider starting Wizarding School at Hogwarts. It is our belief that everyone with wizard ability should try to learn to control and properly use their ability. Please think about it and if you decide to attend Hogwarts, we'll see you on September 1st.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, School Deputy.  
  
"They want you to attend Hogwarts. " Harry said in disbelief.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cho happily clapped her hands in excitement. Her sweetie, Dudley, came to tell her that he was going to leave to a foreign school. Earlier, she had been crying, but now everything was perfect. Dudley originally told her it was some kind of study abroad program, his dad wanted him in. Then, he'd slipped up and mentioned the name McGonagall. Cho of course knew the name, because she went to Hogwarts. Now she could be with her sweetie at school too.  
  
"Oh, Duddy! I'm so excited!" Cho exclaimed. "We're going to school soon! Wow! Ohmigosh! I get to introduce you to everyone! It's going to be so much fun!" She was bubbling with excitement.  
  
"Yeah. That'd be cool." Dudley replied. He was just happy that he wasn't going to be alone there.  
  
"Ohmigosh! I just remembered, you might have to avoid Harry." Cho exclaimed to Dudley. She thought that it would be a wise move to warn Dudley now. She knew that Harry was still in love with her. Who knows what he might do out of jealousy.  
  
"Harry?" Dudley was confused. 'Does she know my cousin? No, it must be another Harry.' Dudley tried to convince himself that there was another Harry. He hoped that it wasn't his cousin. He didn't know what he'd do if Harry had already had his precious Cho.  
  
"Yeah. Harry is my ex-boyfriend. We're still good friends, but things didn't work out between us. He's really popular in the wizarding world, so it might be smart of you to avoid any conflict with him. He's really a powerful wizard. He's defeated the Dark Lord like 5 times."  
  
"Harry Potter did that?" Dudley couldn't believe his ears. He knew from the previous summer that Harry was an exceptional wizard. He'd been saved from Dementors by his cousin. But he didn't know that he defeated the Dark Lord.  
  
"Yeah, so please don't try to beat him up or anything." After thinking for a second, Cho realized that Dudley knew Harry's last name before she told him. "Do you know Harry?"  
  
"He's my cousin."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy laid on his bed. He couldn't get her out of his mind. After their run-in at some random historical wizard site that his mother dragged him to, Malfoy couldn't forget her. The new look she had. The hair. It looked incredible sexy and smelled so sweet. It smelled like oranges. It hanged down her back now; she'd grown it long and straight. When he held her in his arms, it tickled his face, as he leaned in to whisper in her delicate ears. Geez! He missed holding her. Her skin was so smooth and soft, like butter. Her body fit perfectly between his arms, and his legs.  
  
He loved every inch of it. How in the world did this happen? He hardly felt any attraction to any girl before, just Cho. Now he fell in love with her so hard that he was missing her. Why her? She was in love with Harry Potter. Everyone at Hogwarts knew about her infatuation with Harry. Since his second year, she had been in love with Harry, which made their bond even more unusual. She had dated other guys, but only to get over Harry. It never worked.  
  
Malfoy wondered if he was the one to make her forget that jerk. He hoped that he would get another chance with her. Another day to hold her in his arms. Another day to have their bodies merge as one.  
  
Malfoy knew Harry wouldn't let her go easy. He had to have all the girls, whether he wanted them or not. He tried to act cool, but he was seething inside whenever any of his girls were with another guy. Kind of like with Michael and Viktor. That's why Michael and Viktor broke up with Ginny and Hermione. They knew Harry wouldn't let his girls go. Malfoy was going to take her anyways. He had to have her.  
  
________________________  
  
Please review!! I know this is kind of short, but I just wanted to try something out. If I get people to actually review my story, I will continue it. What's going to happen between the Harry-Cho-Dudley love triangle? Also, then you'll know who Malfoy's mystery girl is. Is it Hermione? Is it Ginny? Or is it someone else? If I get no reviews, I'll just scrap the idea AGAIN and continue being a beta-reader. Yep, Echoe you heard me. I'll quit writing.  
  
Also to Toinks, thanks for the encouragement. I was all surprised to see that someone else had read my story. ^.^ Shibby!! I hope you like this. 


	2. The plot thickens

Hi!! I decided to write a second chapter, even if my first didn't get much reviews. Oh wells. C'est Le Vie! (That's life!) Sorry to all you who know French, if I got that wrong, but I'm taking Nihongo (Japanese) so I don't know. ^.^ Hehehe!! Oh yeah, I don't own anyone. Although this sounds wrong, I would love to own Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy!! I can't help it. His dad is so hot in the movie. Such evilness!! Oh, he's just as hot in the Patriot, too!!  
  
________________________  
  
"I know that you're a witch, but I would really prefer if you went to a Muggle doctor." An older man began to explain to his lovely daughter. Normally, he would never take her to the Muggle doctors, because she could fix her own ailments, but this seemed serious. His precious girl was throwing up every morning. Obviously, she had some ailment, she couldn't treat. "I'm sure that this doctor can help prescribe some medication to make your stomach feel better."  
  
"Okay dad." The girl replied with a sigh. She didn't want to visit the doctor, because she already knew what was wrong with her. There was no denying that she was indeed pregnant. Unfortunately, her family began to take notice of her morning sickness. She tried to hide it, but it was no use.  
  
"Honey, the nurse just called you." Her father poked her in the side to get her attention. He gestured towards the older lady in a white dress. 'Going to the Muggle doctor is such a pain.' She thought to herself.  
  
She rose to her feet and walked into the back exam room. The doctor performed several of tests. He took her blood pressure, her temperature, her weight, and height. He also asked her a series of pointless questions. After all the tests, he still looked clueless.  
  
Finally, he looked at her and asked, "How long have you been pregnant?" His gray eyes burned into her, like he could see into her mind. He knew that she was pregnant and that she knew. From her surprised expression, it might be assumed that she didn't know. Her eyes told him his answer, though. She was just surprised that he found out so quickly.  
  
"You won't tell anyone" She pleadingly asked. The child within her was her secret. She didn't want to tell anyone. At least not yet. Not until she could talk to Draco and figure a few things out.  
  
"Of course not," the doctor reassured her. "It's against doctor ethics to tell people, including your father. So, how long have you known?"  
  
"I've known for two weeks, every since I began getting morning sickness." She was relieved that no one would find out, until she chose to tell them. She was now prepared to answer all his questions, because she didn't know too much about having a baby. She had read a book, but it didn't tell too much that seemed relevant to her lifestyle.  
  
"About how far along do you think you are?"  
  
"I was with someone about six weeks ago. Would morning sickness really come so long after that?"  
  
"Well it varies per woman. Let us do some further testing and we can see how far along, you really are." He led her into another room where he could examine her and her child.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cho leaned against the wall of Flourish and Botts. She twirled her long, black hair around her finger as she thought. She had agreed to meet Dudley and Harry here, but now she thought that this was a mistake. Cho was scared of how things might go. She knew that Dudley and Harry didn't get along. Now here she was. between them. She loved Dudley, but she didn't want to cause any fights. 'Maybe I should just break up with him. No, I can't do that.'  
  
"Cho!!" A voice called out. Surprisingly, it was Hermione Granger calling her. "How are you doing?" Hermione asked, although she was slightly out of breath from running over to Cho. 'What in bloody hell is going on?' Cho thought to herself, but to Hermione she replied, "I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Harry and Dudley."  
  
"Dudley?" Hermione asked. She was puzzled. It had been a long time since she heard from Harry. She did have news about Ron, though. During her stay in Romania, Hermione ran into Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley. Fred and George had been looking for new items for their joke shop. Ginny went for fun, but Hermione didn't really see them that often. She went on tours at historical dragon breeding sites.  
  
"Umm. yeah, you know. Harry's cousin." Cho almost started to stutter as she answered Hermione. She was so nervous about them being cousins. It was freaky!! Cho never thought she would fall in love with Harry's cousin. Especially after her break-up with Harry!  
  
"Why would Dudley be on Knockturn Alley?" Hermione was very confused, and Cho's expression looked odd to her. It was almost like she was afraid of something. 'What could she be afraid of? Was Harry's cousin that bad?'  
  
"He was accepted to Hogwarts." An angry voice answered Hermione. She turned and saw Harry behind her. Next to him was a rather large boy with blond hair and a scowl on his face. If he was any thinner, he would look sort of like Malfoy. He didn't look too happy about being here.  
  
Cho stared at Harry. Her mahogany eyes were open wide. Harry mistook them for fear and looked away. In reality, Cho couldn't believe that Harry looked that good. He really changed his appearance during the summer. He looked better than Cedric had ever looked during school. The site of Harry made Cho wish that she had stayed with him, but now. she was with his cousin. Next to Harry, Dudley looked . well, fat and not the least bit attractive.  
  
Dudley watched Cho's expression. She wasn't taking her eyes off Harry. His blood began to boil as he stared at her. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. In some way, she looked afraid of Harry, but then she could also be amazed by him. He didn't like the way she was staring at Harry. "Cho sweetie, let's go." Dudley tried to sound pleasant, but her look was unnerving him. It made him want to kick Harry's arse.  
  
"Okay." Cho replied softly. She didn't realize she had been staring at Harry this entire time, but Hermione noticed. Cho linked arms with Dudley and they walked into Flourish and Botts.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked. She was puzzled by Cho's stare and than her walking off with Dudley. 'Since when did she know him? What was going on here? I thought Cho was in love with Harry.' Cho's stare unnerved Hermione almost as much as it did to Dudley. Her face turned slightly pink with jealous, but then she thought for a second. 'I'm not in love with Harry,' Hermione forced herself to think. 'I have another guy who is infatuated with me.'  
  
"Well." Harry began.  
  
"Wow! Is that you Hermione?" Ron exclaimed as he came running up to Harry and Hermione. His eyes were lit up as if it was Christmas Day. He never saw Hermione look this sexy. Indeed, Harry wasn't the only one who changed appearance. Hermione's hair was longer and straighter. It was half-way down her back, but she had French-braided it. There were no frizzy hairs sticking out from her braids. She looked more slender and shapely. Ron loved how her shirt clung to her body.  
  
Ron's exclamation drew Harry's attention away from Dudley and Cho's retreating figures. He turned to really look at Hermione. "Damn." was all he managed to say. Ron was right about being amazed. He couldn't deny that Hermione grew hot over the summer.  
  
All three of them being to take in each other's appearances. Hermione noticed how hot Harry was looking, but also how plain Ron was looking. Unlike them, Ron didn't change much. He was still pretty skinny and gangly. He might have grown a few inches, but he still had messy, red hair and a zillion freckles. Ron also noticed how plain he looked. Compared to his friends, he looked like a first-year. Even compared to his sister, he looked young and childish.  
  
Over the summer, Ginny grew to be almost as gorgeous as Hermione. She appeared to be more of a woman. Ginny was close to Ron's height, but definitely not gangly. Instead, her body was well formed, with curves in all the right places and a slender waist. Harry lustfully eyed Ginny as she approached the group. Her walk was slow and deliberate. Ginny looked like a sex kitten as she moved gracefully through the crowd.. Harry imagined his arms wrapped around her waist as he held her close and gentle kissed her graceful neck. Her face completed her beauty. Her lips were thick and kissable to Harry. Ginny wore a bit of make-up that aided to make her incredibly desirable to Harry. Ginny's hair was long and vibrant. The red color looked more auburn than the carrot appearance she had before. Ginny had pulled it up, but her hair overflowed its clip and fell down in elegant curls.  
  
"You look better than before." Ron commented. This morning, she had been sick and throwing up. Ron happily enjoyed the fact that he skipped a visit to Romania. Every since, Ginny returned home, she had been throwing up every morning. "Did you take your medicine?"  
  
"Medicine?" Harry asked. Why would a witch need medicine? Especially Ginny; he was positive that any ailments she couldn't cure, her parents could help with. Besides, Ginny had a healthy, flushed look. She hardly looked sick at all.  
  
"Umm. yeah, when I visited Charlie, I picked up some virus. I'm feeling better now." Ginny hastily answered. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she looked at Harry and Hermione. She noticed a questioning glance from Hermione. Ginny felt like she was being caught in a lie. Although, Ginny couldn't help but notice Hermione looked different; something had changed within her. Her face had an identical healthy, but flushed, glow around her. 'Is she sick too?' Ginny wondered.  
  
Hermione seemed to know Ginny's thoughts and answered. "I also picked up a bug in Romania. Can you believe my dad insisted I go to a Muggle doctor?" Hermione laughed nervously as she said that last statement. 'I have to be more careful,' she scolded herself. 'I can't reveal anything, until I talk to him.'  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron eagerly asked. He prepared himself to wait on Hermione. He would do anything for that girl. Ron had been in love with Hermione since their second year. He was determined to make her reciprocate his feelings.  
  
"I'm fine now." Hermione replied. She took note of Ron's lustful eyes studying her. She would have to be more careful not to lead him on. She was already in love with someone. She didn't think Ron could handle being rejected for him; it would create more conflict between them.  
  
Harry merely looked back and forth between Hermione and Ginny. Both were looking amazing, and he couldn't decide who he desired more. As he debated in his mind, thoughts of Cho began to take over and cause him heartache. 'Why did she have to choose Dudley?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So this is where I get my school books, sweetheart?" Dudley asked Cho. He was trying to get her attention. Every since she had seen Harry, Cho seemed. different. She wasn't focusing on anything; Cho was deep in thought. 'It better not be about Harry!' Dudley thought, as he cracked his knuckles. He was prepared to beat Harry, if he tried to steal Cho from him.  
  
"Uh. yes, you get your school books here. Let me see your list and we'll find them." Cho snapped to attention and gave Dudley a reassuring smile. 'What am I thinking? I'm with Dudley now. Harry's in the past.' Cho tried to cheer herself up. She snuggled closer to Dudley, as she peered at his book list.  
  
Cho led Dudley around the book store and to various shops until they found everything he needed. Afterwards, they still had plenty of time until they had to meet up with Harry, so they went into the Leaky Cauldron. Cho ordered two drinks for them.  
  
"Honey, you'll love these!" Cho exclaimed to Dudley. "They're called Butterbeers. They taste so good and they really warm you up." She smiled at her sweetie and leaned in to give him a kiss. Dudley wrapped his arms around Cho and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"I can warm you up." Dudley whispered to her, as he kissed her neck. Cho giggled between kisses and wrapped her arms around him. The two of them began to make out, well. like normal high school kids. They were heating things up, and attracting a lot of attention from other tenants of the bar. 'Oh, I miss those playful, romantic days of my youth.' A sad looking witch thought to herself.  
  
Tom, the innkeeper and bartender of Leaky Cauldron, came over and set they're drinks down. "Anything else?" He asked. With a wink, he said, "Perhaps a room?" Tom was used to a few couples coming in here, but this was the first high school couple.  
  
"Tom!!" Cho cried out in embarrassment. Her gaze focused on herself and Dudley and she laughed, because she now saw why Tom was offering a room. They must have been putting on quite a show, since Dudley had lipstick all over his face. Her shirt was slightly unbuttoned from Dudley's playful hands. Plus, Cho's chair still remained empty, because she was on Dudley's lap.  
  
"Perhaps we should get a room." Dudley whispered into her ear. "Behave." Cho whispered back. But she nodded to Tom, and he walked off to get a room key.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy eyed her across Knockturn Alley. They were already together; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny always seemed to be around one another. 'Damn!' He thought. Malfoy was hoping to see her by herself. Malfoy knew that if he went over there now, she would be cold towards him. Her attitude would change, because Harry and Ron were there. 'Damn them!' he cursed to himself.  
  
"Malfoy!!" Pansy called to him. For the last few years, she had been trying to get his attention and make him hers. She never succeeded, or gave up. Pansy approached Malfoy, and asked, "Do you like my new sweater?" as she batted her eyes. She was wearing an extremely ugly, lumpy pink sweater with puffs all over it. Pansy must have bought the sweater three times too small, because it looked awful.  
  
Malfoy turned away from her and said, "Hell no! It looks ugly and you look fat in it!"  
  
Pansy let out a sigh, but she was determined to have Malfoy as her boyfriend. "You're so mean." She said in a deflated voice. She was trying to make him feel bad, but he only replied, "It's the truth."  
  
Pansy noticed that Malfoy seemed to be staring at something. She glanced across the street and saw Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley. She scowled as she looked at them. She hated those Gryffindor brats! They all thought they were superior.  
  
She especially hated Harry, because her beloved hated him. Although, as she glanced at Harry, he looked . well, sexy! If he didn't act like he was the King of Hogwarts, Pansy might consider him as a boyfriend. She shook her head at the thought.  
  
Pansy looked at Malfoy's expression. At first, she thought he was glaring at those brats, but she had seen him look at them before. This look was different. It wasn't a glare, but a stare. 'Could he be staring at one of those Gryffindor bitches? No, he wouldn't go for either of them.' Pansy glared at Hermione and Ginny. Neither of them was going to steal her man; she would make sure of that. Her face flushed scarlet as she took in Hermione and Ginny's appearances. 'They worked on their look this summer.' She thought, 'or maybe just their magic.'  
  
'Why won't Pansy go away?' Malfoy thought. He wanted to be alone to watch his real love. Pansy was being to irritate him. 'Maybe I should hook Crabbe up with Pansy. They'll get along.' He smiled at the thought of Crabbe and Pansy. It was purely evil to set Crabbe up with her, but knowing his friend, he wouldn't notice how annoying she was.  
  
Malfoy tried to ignore Pansy and watch his love instead. She looked more gorgeous than ever. She had her hair fixed, but he wished that she let it flow down instead. She was more irresistible with her hair flowing.  
  
Malfoy's eyes turned steely gray as he watched Harry eyeing both Hermione and Ginny. 'Is he trying to decide who to have?' Malfoy's fists clenched in jealousy. No way was Harry going to have his girl!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is the year!" Ron exclaimed to Harry. As they walked into Flourish and Botts, he had pulled Harry aside. Ron needed to tell Harry that this was the year that he confessed his love to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, the year for disaster." Harry was not happy at all. His heart ached as he thought of Cho, but he couldn't take his eyes off Hermione and Ginny. 'Too many girls, not enough me.' Harry thought. 'But wait. isn't that what I wanted?'  
  
"I'm going to tell Hermione." Ron ignored Harry's comment. He thought Harry was just disappointed, because his ex was with his cousin. Ron didn't even see Harry's eyes watching Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Tell her what? That you've loved her since you first laid eyes on her? Come on Ron, she knew." Harry was tired of helping Ron feel better. It was time to confess a few things.  
  
"What do you mean she knew?" Ron was very confused. He never even told Harry that he was in love with Hermione. How could she know?  
  
"Hermione knew from how you always acted around her. She has known since halfway through our first year. She just wasn't interested in going out with you." Harry said with a sigh. He hated to break such bad news to his best friend, but Ron needed to know. Hermione was not about to go out with him. Also, Harry had to protect Ron from interfering with his plans. Harry was going to have Hermione this year; perhaps, Ginny and Cho as well.  
  
"You lie!" Ron yelled at Harry. He brought his fist up to hit Harry, but seemed to change his mind. Ron ended up punching the wall that they were passing instead. "You just want her for yourself! You always have to have all the girls! What kind of friend would do that to his best buddy?" Ron turned his back on Harry and took off out of the bookstore.  
  
________________________  
  
That's it for now. Please review!! Oh yeah, here's a few shoutouts. BlueMew- I wrote that Dudley/Cho scene especially for you. ^.^ Hope you liked it! Expect more to come. Echoe Shayne- Here's another chapter for you to enjoy. Haha! You can't poke me with a stick! LovesBitch2- Arigatoo!! Hope you liked this chapter as well. 


	3. Ron explodes! Mystery girl revealed!

Hi!!! Wow!! I finally have something for my third chapter. It just took several months. Sorry for those who have actually been reading it. I didn't mean to take so long. I just slacked off.  
  
Well this chapter is dedicated to Blue Mew, who would read and review my stories almost as soon as I finished them-altho I wouldn't doubt that she forgot about it now, and also to Echoe Shayne, because she pushed me to always write.  
  
Umm... I have some more offensive items in this chapter. An attempt at a lemon, or whatever it's called, with a few characters. Also in dedication of Blue Mew, who couldn't picture them every getting it on. I also have a lot more cussing then I meant to have in here. Well to those people easily offended, don't read this! Well, I've warned you. So to those not easily offended, hope you enjoy. Please review!! -Kaida  
  
PS I don't own any of these characters. ________________________  
  
She glanced over at Draco. He had been following her as she walked through the bookstore every since Harry and Ron had left her side. 'Now's the time,' She thought. She had to go to him and tell him that she was pregnant.  
  
As she walked toward Draco, a red-haired figure ran into her. Ron ran out the store. He looked upset. "What's wrong?" She asked to his retreating back. But Ron didn't stop to answer; he was already out of the store and in the midst of Diagon Alley. 'I should go help him,' she thought. 'But then I'll never get a chance to talk to Draco.' As much as she needed to talk to Malfoy, her conscience won over. She sighed and walked out to find Ron. She was about to exit the store, when someone grabbed her on the arm.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Harry said. He led her to a quieter corner. His green eyes were intense like a roaring fire. "What is it, Harry?" She asked impatiently. She needed to talk to Draco and also see if Ron was okay. She had no time to talk to Harry and for unimportant problems. "I want you to be my girlfriend!" Harry stated to her. His blazing green eyes gazed instensely upon her. Her face flushed as she tried to find a way to tell Harry that she couldn't date him. Harry had a determined expression, like no matter what she said it wouldn't matter; he would have her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry." She answered softly. "I like you, but I'm in love with Draco." She couldn't believe her ears. She finally said this simple fact to her first love. It meant that she really was in love with Draco and over Harry. How did this happen?  
  
'I'm in love with Draco,' kept ringing through Harry's ears. 'No, this can't be happening!' Harry's eyes blazed with hatred and jealousy as he stared at her. His hand clenched tightly around her arm. "I won't let you go out with him." He angrily stated to her.  
  
"Let go of me, Harry!" She exclaimed. "Oww! You're hurting me!" Finally he let go of her arm, but he didn't stop scaring her. The look in his eyes made her afraid of what he was going to do next. Harry turned his back on her, only to see Malfoy. Harry head in Malfoy's direction. 'He's never going to have her.' Harry thought as he went to beat up Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho's arm lay across Dudley's stomach, as she snuggled against his body. She sighed in happiness. Only Duddy could satisfy her that easily. She was glad that she was with him. Cho didn't think that Harry could ever make her this happy.  
  
"Sweetie," Dudley whispered. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have to go." Dudley pulled Cho's slender figure closer towards him. Dudley loved how soft her skin felt caressing against his.  
  
"Do we have to go?" Cho whispered back. "Couldn't we stay her until it's time to go to Hogwarts?" She playfully licked her Duddy's ear as she asked him to stay. That was what Duddy liked. Her lover enjoyed her teasing and frisky ways. The more unusual she was, the more he enjoyed it. The more she enjoyed it as well.  
  
"Sorry babe, but we have to go." Although he said this, Dudley made no move towards putting his clothes back on. Instead, he began to kiss her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, and every other body part as he began to satisfy her again. Cho moaned in pleasure. She knew that they had to meet Harry, but she made no effort to leave, not when Dudley was willing to have a quickie before then. Although the reminder of Harry made Cho unsatisfied with being with just Dudley and his vivacious tongue; Cho began to fantasy of Harry as she enjoyed all that Dudley had to offer her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'How could he tell such lies!' Ron angrily thought as he ran down Diagon Alley. He finally stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron, where he collasped against the wall. Tears streamed down his red face. Ron was deeply upset by Harry's lies. 'What if they're the truth.' Ron shook his head at this thought. 'No, Hermione can't know.' Ron looked at the Leaky Cauldron sign. 'I need a drink.' He mustered as much energy as he could and entered the bar. He managed to avoid all the curious glances as he walked towards the bar.  
  
"Give me something strong," was all he could tell Tom. Ron wanted something alcoholic, but wasn't sure what Tom might give him. After all, Ron was underage. "Heartache?" Tom asked. Ron nodded a reply. "Well I don't normally do this, but here's one on the house." Tom handed Ron a shot glass full of some blue, smoking liquid. He gave him a small amount of liqueur mixed with some soda; just enough to help him feel better, but not enough to get drunk.  
  
Ron gulped the shot glass, without even questioning what Tom had given him. The liqueur brought a hot sting to his throat. He couldn't believe how much it burned, or how good it tasted. "One more." He commanded to Tom.  
  
Tom watched Ron's face. 'What have I done?' he thought. It was against his ethics to serve a teenage alcohol, but something in Ron's face made him remember his own women troubles. Now he was afraid that he created an alcoholic. Tom made another glass, but with less alcohol.  
  
"More of that," Ron said to Tom, as he watched him make his drink. Ron knew that Tom was trying to give him less alcohol. He watched as Tom poured a little more in. "That's it." Tom said. "I'm not giving you any more." Ron eagerly grabbed the glass, taking extra care not to spill any. He finished the drink, and felt the sting once again. The hot tingle made him yearn for even more. Since he knew he wouldn't get it, Ron asked Tom "What did you give me?"  
  
"A little bit of vodka mixed with soda." Tom replied automatically. He almost dropped a glass he was cleaning after he said it. Tom never meant to tell him what he served to Ron. He knew that Ron would try to search for it.  
  
"Thanks." Ron said as he rose to his feet. He left a wad of bills on the counter and walked off towards Diagon Alley. He felt a bit of a buzz as he went to kick Harry's ass.  
  
Ron stumbled into Cho before he reached the door. "Sorry." Cho began to say, until she saw who she ran into. "Ron, are you okay?" She asked. Ron looked out of it. His face was red, and he eyes looked livid. Ron looked as if he was going to attack someone. Her face paled as she watched Ron walk towards the door, ignoring her question. Cho realized that he was all alone. 'Could he have gotten in a fight with Harry?' She thought. Cho placed the room key on the counter and turned to Dudley. "We have to go help Ron." Cho took off into Diagon Alley. As she searched through the crowd, Cho managed to spot Ron. He was still stiffly making his way through the crowd. He looked lost himself. She hurried to catch up to him.  
  
Dudley stared at his girlfriend as she chased another man. 'What's her problem?' He thought. 'I thought she loved me, but every since I came into the wizarding world, she's acting like a slut- eyeing my cousin and chasing another guy.' Rather than follow her, Dudley spotted another girl. Dudley walked up to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Hey cutie! What's your name?"  
  
Lavender looked up at Dudley and felt her heart race. She smiled and whispered back, "Lavender." She couldn't believe how much her luck had changed. Just two seconds ago, Neville had rejected her. Now this handsome, well not really handsome, guy was trying to pick her up. She nervously toyed with her hair. 'Is this for real?' she thought.  
  
"What a pretty name!" Dudley exclaimed. He could tell that the old Dursley charm was working again. By the end of the day, she'd be like a puppy, eager to please him. "Can I buy you a drink?" He casually led her towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Sure." Lavender eagerly replied. She was pumped that he was asking her out. "What's your name?" she asked. 'I wonder if he goes to Hogwarts. I hope so, otherwise I'll look like a fool being rejected by Neville.'  
  
"Just call me Duddy." He finally grew to like this horrid nickname his mother always called him. It sounded sexy when girls whispered it as they kissed him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy's faced flushed red as he watched that prick, Potter, touch his girl. He watched in anger, until it looked like Potter was going to slap her or something. Now he could take it no more. Malfoy charged towards Potter.  
  
"Asshole!" He cried out as he made contact with Harry's face. Malfoy slammed Harry against the wall, but he didn't have enough strength to hold him there.  
  
"What kind of love spell are you placing on my girl?" Harry screamed at Malfoy, as he pushed him back. Harry punched Malfoy in the face and leapt to tackle him. What he didn't expect was Ron to get to him first. Ron had Harry on the ground and began to beat the beejeezees out of him.  
  
"She's is my girl, not yours." Ron cried as he punched Harry. Malfoy watched in awe as the two friends beat each other up. Then, Ron's comment reached his ears. 'She belongs to me.' Malfoy thought as he tackled Ron.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Fred asked Hermione and Ginny. He watched as the three guys rolled around and threw wild punches. Quite frankly, it looked as if no one knew who they were fighting. Ron, Harry, and Malfoy were punching and tackling whoever was in sight.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Ron?" Harry exclaimed to his friend. "Are you siding with Malfoy now?" He was really confused why his friend of six years had turned on him. If anything, Ron should be joining him in beating up Malfoy. Ron swung at him, but Harry blocked it. He couldn't bring himself to hit Ron. His focus on Ron let a punch by Malfoy slip by. Harry laid completely on the ground.  
  
"Fuck you, Harry." Ron cried. "I know that you just want her for yourself." Ron grabbed Harry's head and began to pound it into the ground. He was so blinded by anger that he didn't know what he was doing.  
  
"Stop it!!" Hermione exclaimed. "What are you doing to him, Ron?" She leapt in front of Ron to protect Harry, but at that moment, Malfoy let loose a wild swing that knocked her down.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron finally stopped as he saw her fall onto her back. He let go of Harry and tried to break free of the tangle he was in.  
  
"Leave me ALONE!!" she screamed at him. Hermione rose to her feet and took off. Tears blinded her as she ran off.  
  
Ron tried to get up to chase after Hermione, but Malfoy stopped him. In a second, Ron was pinned beneath Malfoy. "Look what you made me do!!" Malfoy screamed at Ron, as he began to punch him. He only got in a few punches before Fred and George pulled him off. Ron took off after Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'He hit me!' Ran through Hermione's head. She couldn't believe that Ron had hit her. 'He's supposed to be my friend.' Hermione ran into Gringotts. She ran straight to the bathroom. 'This should be a safe place to hide.' Hermione crouched in a corner of the stall as she wept. 'What had just happened out there?'  
  
As Hermione hid in the bathroom, Ron searched for her. The little brawl with Malfoy had delayed his searching, so he lost her in the crowd. Ron scanned the crowd. 'What the hell did I just do back there? I ruined everything! I ruined my chances with Hermione! I ruined my friendship with Harry! I ruined everything!' Ron pushed his way through every store and every crowd. 'Damn it! Where did she go?'  
  
Ginny, Fred, and George watched as Ron searched for Hermione. "What was all that about?" Fred wondered aloud. "What happened to Hermione?" George asked. Both had been in their Joke Shop when the fight broke loose. Now they were lost about all the events.  
  
Ginny didn't answer. Instead, she turnd her focus onto Harry. Harry still laid on the ground. Malfoy had disappeared after Ron took off. She didn't know where he went. 'What did he mean by "Look what you made me do!"? Was he involved with Hermione?' Ginny went and grabbed a towel. Then, she went to clean up Harry.  
  
"What just happened here?" Harry asked. His head was spinning. Harry was hurt, not only by the slamming of his head, but also by the fact that it was Ron who did it. Sometime during the fight, Harry had blacked out. Now he didn't know what had happened and where everyone was. He tried to get up, but Ginny gently pushed him back down.  
  
"Rest for a minute." she commanded. "You just got beat up. You don't need to be getting up right away." Ginny wiped blood from his face. Harry's confused eyes made her heart drop. 'Look what I did to him. Well partially did to him. Why was Ron doing that?' Ginny knew what fueled the fight between Harry and Malfoy, but why was Ron involved? As she cleaned up Harry, Ginny thoughts remained upon Draco's words. Was he involved with Hermione?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I punched her!' Draco thought. 'I didn't mean to, but I did.' Draco slumped against the wall of Knockturn Alley. He didn't mean to punch her. He was aiming for that imbecile Ron, but missed. 'What the hell up with Ron anyway? Why was he attacking Harry?' After what Draco had did with her, he expected both of those idiots to be ganging up on him. Not turning against each other.  
  
'Maybe he saw what Harry had done to her. Yeah, that's it.' Draco finally thought he figured out the reason. 'Ron was protecting her from that prick Potter. He saw what that jerk was trying to do to her.'  
  
"What can I do to regain her trust again?" Draco wondered aloud. "Regain whose trust?" a slimy voice asked him. Draco turned and faced his father. "Uh-uh- umm... nuh-no one!" Draco stuttered back.  
  
"Are you involved with anyone, son?" Lucius asked Draco. His steel-blue eyes pierced into Draco's head. It was if he was trying to use his gaze to read Draco's mind. "Answer me, boy!"  
  
"That idea is absurd, father." Draco replied in a semi-normal tone. "Who would I be involved with?" He stood up straight as he tried to regain himself. Lucius would have no tolerance if Draco told him the truth. Draco laughed to try and make his father believe him. Only his laugh came out kind of hoarse and ackward.  
  
"Then whose trust do you need to regain?" Lucius stepped closer towards Draco. His hand clenched upon his ebony cane. His stare penetrated into Draco's body. Draco stood stiff as a board. He had no reply for his father. His face flushed red as he nervously began to fidget.  
  
Finally, Draco managed to sputter out, "I'm involved with Ginny Weasley."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Go help Ron, and I'll take care of Harry." Cho commanded Ginny. She bent down and took the towel from Ginny's hands. "Go!" She commanded more forcefully. Ginny stood there in a daze. Finally, she snapped out of it and realized that now was her chance to question Hermione. 'Is she really involved with Draco?'  
  
Ginny ran down Diagon Alley for quite a while before she realized she had no idea where she was going. Poor Ginny was so confused by Draco's statement to Ron that she couldn't focus on anything else. Her eyes welled up as she thought of Draco's anger. He looked so upset by hitting Hermione that he must have been involved with her. 'What am I going to do?' Ginny had been hoping that maybe Draco would help her raise their child, but now he had moved on. He was dating Hermione now. 'That little slut!! She could have either Harry, or Ron, but she goes after my Draco.'  
  
Rage and confusion wore Ginny out. She finally collapsed on the steps of Gringotts Bank. As she tried to catch her breath, and her thoughts, a familiar figure slowly walked out of the bank. It was Hermione. She finally ventured out of her sanctuary, because she remembered that Harry was also hurt. Rage renewed Ginny's strength and she tackled Hermione.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?" Ginny screamed into Hermione's ear. "I know that you're involved with him. Why? Do you know how much it hurts me?" Ginny used all her willpower to stop her hands from hitting Hermione, but she kept her pinned to the ground.  
  
Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you before. It just kind of happened when I was in Romania with your family. I didn't know if you, or Ron or Harry, would approve of us getting involved." Hermione laid still. She half-expected a slap from Ginny, but felt like she desired it. Now was the time to stop keeping secrets. Everyone would find out that she had at least been involved with a guy in a matter of months.  
  
"How could you, Hermione?" Ginny slumped down in resignation. Her love had been fooling around with other girls, while she had been planning. well, not a wedding, but maybe a life together. 'He probably won't care that I'm pregnant.' Ginny thought. 'He'll say something like it isn't his.'  
  
"Ginny! Hermione! What's going on here?" Ron ran up to his sister and crush. He was red-faced and panting. 'Finally, I found her!' Ron was so concerned with Hermione that he didn't even wait for them to answer, or notice that both girls were crying. "Hermione, I'm so sorry about getting you involved in our fight. I love you Hermione, and I wasn't going to let you get involved with that jerk, Harry." Ron felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest. Everything seemed to focus more clearly. Now he finally saw that Hermione was crying. "Don't cry, Hermione. It's not your fault that Harry was leading you on."  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. I'm already involved with someone else." Hermione softly replied to him.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Wow!! Things really turned out differently then I originally intended them to, but oh wells! I hope you like it. Maybe this next time, I'll update more quickly. Please review!! -Kaida 


	4. The truth

Okay. I am so confused about the story, because I have not written in months, but I am going to attempt to continue. I did have a plan for this story, but now I have forgotten it, so be prepared for odd twists in the plots.  
  
I tried to take into mind all the things that Blue Mew said to me about being more detailed. I just hope it doesn't seem too long and drawn out. Oh yeah, to Echoe, and everyone else confused by my plot twists, I meant to have Hermione think that Ron hit her. Now that I try to explain it, I forgot my reasoning, but it helps in the plot. Honestly it does. I'll somehow go back to that one punch and everything will make sense. It will.  
  
Before I begin, here's a summary of events, believe me, I need it as much as you all do. Skip over it if you remember it so far. Oh yeah, how could someone not notice that I kept saying Knockturn Alley, when I meant Diagon Alley. Hehehe!! My bad!!  
  
Summary: Harry's pumped about going back to school, because he got all buff and fine over the summer. Then he discovers that Dudley is going to Hogwarts and he hooked up with Cho. Too bad Harry! A mysterious girl admits that on a family visit to see Charlie in Romania, she hooked up with Malfoy, turns out she's pregnant. Malfoy shows that he's in love with the mystery girl and isn't going to let Harry have her. Mystery Girl confirms that she's pregnant at the Muggle doctor's office. Everyone meets at Diagon Alley for school shopping. Cho sees Harry and is like damn! She wants him again. Harry sees both Hermione & Ginny and wants them, because over the summer they both got fine. Both happened to have gotten sick on trips in Romania as well. Hmm!! Cho & Duddy hook up in a room at Leaky Cauldron. Malfoy tries to approach his girl, but she's surrounded by her usual friends. Pansy sees Malfoy and tries to hook up and then gets pissed off at Harry and the girls because she suspects Malfoy likes one of them. Ron tells Harry that he's going to confess his love to Hermione. Harry tells him, Hermione knows and doesn't like him like that. Ron gets pissed and takes off. He ends up drinking at Leaky Cauldron. Harry tries to hook up with Mystery Girl, but she admits she loves Draco. He gets pissed and goes to beat up Malfoy. A lil' scene with Cho and Duddy hooking up. Cho sees Ron after a few drinks, when he's ready to beat up Harry. She chases after him and Duddy thinks she's acting like a slut. He eyes Lavender and starts his game. Harry and Malfoy begin a fight and Ron jumps in to kick Harry's ass. He beats Harry's head into the ground. Hermione jumps in to stop Ron and gets punched by Malfoy, thinks it's Ron. Malfoy's surprisingly upset by this. Twins break up the fight with Malfoy & Ron. Ron runs after Hermione. Ginny's upset about Malfoy being upset about punching Hermione. Whoa! That's confusing. Cho begins to help Harry, sends Ginny after Hermione. Draco's wondering how to regain her trust, and daddy Lucius overhears him. After some fidgeting, Draco admits he's involved with Ginny. Ginny confronts Hermione about her man and Hermione admits that she's been involved with him. Ginny is upset because she got pregnant by Draco. Ron finds them both and tries to comfort Hermione, thinking she's been hurt by Harry. She admits to him that she's with someone else. Wow! That's one long plot so far.  
  
Well here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. Blah blah blah blah BLAH! -Kaida  
  
________________________  
  
Chapter Four: The Truth  
  
"Harry, can you sit up?" Cho asked as she knelt next to him. 'Jeez, he's been pretty beat up.' There seemed to be blood everywhere. Harry's nose was bleeding, his lip was cut, his eye was swollen, and he basically was a mess. "Harry..." Cho tried to get his attention, but he was still in a daze. Either that or Ron's punches had knocked him out.  
  
"Here's a towel." Fred said as he handed her a wet rag. He glanced at the mess that Harry had become and wondered aloud, "What upset Ron so much that he would do this?" His eyes drifted in the direction Ron had run off to.  
  
"I know." George added. "He even punched Hermione. Boy, did she look upset about that!"  
  
"Who could blame her?!?!" Fred replied. "Her best friends fighting like savages about who knows what. She tried to stop them and she gets punched. I'd be pissed to. I'm surprised she didn't slug Ron back."  
  
"I would've." George answered. "If Hermione doesn't jinx him, he's getting off lucky."  
  
"Of course, you would hit Ron." Cho finally chimed in. She was getting sick of these macho punks talking about Hermione getting involved. "She is a girl after all. It isn't in her nature to throw punches around like you boys." She emphasized her 'like you boys' to show her disgust for their conversation.  
  
"I guess so." Fred replied. "I hope Ginny can calm her down." He tried to change the subject, seeing that Cho looked a little ticked off as she cleaned up Harry's face.  
  
"I don't know...." George trailed off. He remembered seeing Ginny's face when she ran after Hermione. She looked kind of upset herself, and not over the fight. "She seemed to have something else on her mind than helping Hermione out."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cho was confused by this statement. She hadn't been looking at Ginny, except to tell her to help Hermione. After that, she took over to care for Harry. Cho carefully applied pressure to Harry's lip. She needed to stop the bleeding. She had already wiped off all the blood, but his dang lip was still bleeding. He was going to look even more awful in a few hours.  
  
"I mean, her face dropped while they were arguing. I don't know what caught her attention, but she knew something about the fight and she didn't seem too happy with Hermione." George answered. He was trying to make sense of what he just saw happen in front of him. Maybe he was wrong about Ginny's expressions, but something inside of him nagged that he was right about his sister.  
  
"I wonder what it was." Fred wondered. As he thought about it, another fact sunk into his brain. "Do you think we should allow Ginny to confront Hermione? I mean, if they're having problems, won't there just be another fight."  
  
"Oh shit!" George realized that Fred was right. "We better go find them before something happens." The twins took off after their sister.  
  
Cho shook her head as she heard the twins run off. She didn't know what to think about what had taken place today. She was more confused by the fact that she still thought Harry looked handsome even with this beat-up face.  
  
She gingerly continued to wipe his face. His nosebleed had stopped, but his lip still wouldn't stop. 'I need some ice.' She thought as she looked upon his eye. 'It's definitely going to swell.'  
  
A groan escaped from Harry. He stirred a bit, but could barely move. "W-w- what happened?" Harry tried to ask Cho. His throat was dry and something was blocking his mouth.  
  
Cho jumped slightly as she heard Harry try to talk. She removed the towel from his mouth. She whispered to him, "Hush sweetie. You need to rest for a second and then I'll help you into the twins' shop."  
  
"Huh?" Harry groaned some more. He felt like the world wouldn't quit spinning and it was making him feel sick. "What happened?" He asked again. He tried to focus on Cho's face, but he kept seeing two of them.  
  
"Hush." Cho repeated. She brought the towel back towards Harry's lips. "You got in a fight." She hoped that simple fact would keep Harry calm enough to sit still. She didn't need him to be getting upset enough to start another fight.  
  
Harry lay still as he let Cho's words sink in. 'A fight...' Suddenly, it all started coming back to him. 'I'm in love with Draco!' rang through his ears again. After he heard that something snapped inside of him. He felt like the whole world had turned upside down and to fix it, he went after Malfoy. Only he didn't get to play hero for long. Ron had jumped in on fighting him. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Cho sighed as she realized she couldn't stop Harry's questions. She wanted to keep him calm, but as he regained consciousness, it looked like he was going to keep questioning his surroundings. "Harry dear, you need to rest for a minute." Cho gently chided. "I'll answer all your questions in a minute. Now do you think you can sit up?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I can." Harry replied. With Cho's help, he rose to a sitting position, but immediately felt dizzy. He started to fall back down to the ground, but Cho guided him to lean against her. He leaned his head against her shoulders. 'This feels nice.' He thought.  
  
"Why were you fighting Ron?" Cho asked softly. As much as she wanted Harry to stay calm, she also wanted to know what happened.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied. "I was fighting Malfoy and all of the sudden Ron came out of no where and hit me." He tried to remember the fight, but it caused his head to start pounding again. "I feel like my head's being pounded against the sidewalk."  
  
"That's because it was, sweetie."  
  
"Huh?" Harry hadn't expected Cho to say that. "It was?"  
  
"Yeah, you took a pretty harsh beating from Ron." Tears welled up into Cho's eyes as she remembered. She had never been so scared in her life. She could still visualize Ron savagely pounded Harry's head into the ground. She thought he was going to kill him. She never saw Ron so angry before. "Why was he so angry?"  
  
Cho said this more to herself then towards Harry, but he took it as a question. "I told him that Hermione knew about his crush. That she wasn't interested in him. Ron didn't take the news very well, obviously..." He said with a short laugh. It hurt him to talk too much. He could feel his lip begin to swell. "Damn! What am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, love." Cho tried to think of something to say to Harry. 'Damn! He really screwed up his friendship with Ron. She didn't blame Ron for being so pissed off now.' "You need to apologize to Ron, honey. You shouldn't have told him that about Hermione." She didn't mean to sound so critical, but that's exactly how she sounded.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied. It hurt him that even Cho was against him now, but what did it matter. He already lost her to Dudley of all people, lost Ron, and lost his woman to Malfoy. He didn't have anything. All that hard work to look good this summer had gone down the drain. "I doubt he'll forgive me though. Not like I deserve it."  
  
"After some time, I'm sure Ron might forgive you. If he doesn't, you'll always have me to support you." Cho gently whispered into Harry's ear. She needed to tell him that she was all his again. Her body yearned to be with Harry and only Harry.  
  
"Huh?" Harry wasn't sure if he heard her right. "What do you mean I'll always have you to support him? What about Dudley?"  
  
"If you tell me to stop seeing him, I will for you." Cho replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!!" Ron screamed at Hermione. He began to grow hot, as anger seared through his body again. He wanted to kick the shit out of whoever was with his precious Hermione.  
  
"I mean, I'm dating someone already." Hermione whispered, as she continued to weep. It scared her how angry Ron was getting. She feared that he might snap and begin to hit her like he did to Harry. She had seen the look in his eyes as he pounded Harry's head into the ground. He had no life, just anger. It looked like his soul had frozen into pure anger. It unnerved her.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE?" Ron cried out. He saw the tears in Hermione's eyes, but couldn't control his voice as he tried to get answers.  
  
"I hooked up with him this summer." Hermione began. Tears flowed down her face. She avoided both Ginny and Ron's faces as she tried to keep her voice steady enough to tell them the truth. "I didn't think any of you would approve, so I met him in secret in Romania."  
  
'Romania?' Ginny thought to herself. 'How could she? How could he?' She thought that she had been the only one to be with Draco this summer. Obviously, she wasn't enough to satisfy him.  
  
"I wanted to tell you before, but..." She trailed off. 'I need to tell them everything now. But how do I say it?' Finally, Hermione could keep it in no longer. "I'm pregnant!"  
  
"No!" The words could barely roll off of Ginny's tongue. "YOU SLUT!!" She screamed at Hermione. Ginny got up and ran off. Tears weld up in her eyes as she blindly searched for Draco. 'How could she do this to me?'  
  
"Pregnant?" Ron replied stunned. He stood next to Hermione in a daze. Just a moment ago he was ready to get in another fight, but now he didn't know what to do. "Pregnant?" He repeated.  
  
"Yes... and I don't know what to do." Hermione sobbed. Her head slumped down into her chest. She was a bit relieved that Ron wasn't angry, well showing anger at least, but now all kinds of questions floated into her mind- the same questions that had consumed her when she first found out. "I don't know how I'm going to raise a baby and finish at Hogwarts. I don't know if Dumbledore will even let me finish at Hogwarts. If I don't get to finish, I don't know if I'll be able to live in the Wizarding world. I don't know how he's going to take the news that we're having a baby. I don't know if he'll take responsibility. I don't know what to do about Ginny now. I didn't think she'd be so upset." Hermione began to sob as she thought of Ginny's reaction.  
  
"Pregnant?" Ron replied. His mind seemed to have shut down to everything but that one word.  
  
"Yes, pregnant." Hermione snapped at him. Her face balked as she felt bad for snapping at Ron. He had never done anything to her, well except hit her, but that had been an accident.  
  
"Pregnant?" Ron said again. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET PREGNANT?"  
  
Fred and George stopped as they heard Ron scream at Hermione. They had just turned the corner when they spotted them. Since both seemed to be okay, except for Hermione's crying, it didn't seem important to rush. "She's pregnant?" Fred turned and asked George.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" George replied. "Let's listen and maybe we'll hear."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Fred replied as he leaned against the wall, anticipating Hermione's reply.  
  
"HOW THE HELL ELSE DO YOU GET PREGNANT!!" Hermione cried back at Ron. She was getting sick of Ron's stupidity and his constantly yelling at her. She covered her mouth after yelling this. She didn't mean to say it so loud. 'Now people are going to think I'm a slut!'  
  
"..." Ron had no reply to Hermione's cry. Instead his head filled with images of some guy brutally forcing himself on his precious Hermione. "Don't worry." Ron began to say to Hermione. "I'll take care of you." He wasn't going to let this guy deflower his Hermione and get away with it. Most of all, he wasn't going to let Hermione suffer through this by herself.  
  
"What do you mean you'll take care of me?" She was even more confused now. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Just tell me who he is and I'll kick his ass for forcing himself on you." Ron began to have delusional images of Hermione rewarding him with kisses after beating up her attacker.  
  
"Since when did Ron start being all macho?" Fred whispered to George. His baby brother had always been such a crybaby and now here he was trying to be a man.  
  
"Shut up! I want to hear them." George whispered back. As he watched the scene, he also wondered where their sister had disappeared to. If Ron had found Hermione in his rage, then surely Ginny could have too.  
  
"What do you mean force him self on me?" Hermione couldn't believe that Ron was jumping to conclusions so fast. She rose to her feet and grabbed a hold of Ron's shoulders. She looked into his eyes as she tried to get the truth into him. "He did NOT force him self on me. I gave up my virginity willing. So don't go trying to beat him up!!"  
  
"He didn't force him self on you?" Ron replied. "How could you, Hermione?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. But I fell in love with him." Hermione was glad that a little bit of truth was sinking into Ron.  
  
"Why not me...?" Ron asked one of his most dangerous questions of all. He didn't know if he could handle the answer, but he needed to know. His heart felt like it was being twisted inside of him. His best friend betrayed him. Hermione was in love, and pregnant, with another guy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione said again. "I only see you as a friend." She began to cry as she said this. She didn't mean to. She knew she was breaking Ron's heart, but this all made her hurt. She didn't want to break his heart, but he needed to know the truth- the whole truth, including who the other guy was. But how could she tell him. After all, she didn't expect Ginny to act so upset. Ron would go ballistic.  
  
"Who is he?" Ron asked his other most dangerous question. The one question that he knew would eat him up the most, the guy that he had lost out to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Duddy, how long have you been going to Hogwarts?" Lavender asked as she nervously toyed with her hair. It puzzled her how he popped out of no where. It was like she was destined to be with him.  
  
"Well, I just received my acceptance letter a few weeks ago." Dudley replied. He grabbed her glass and asked her, "Shall I get you another soda?"  
  
"Umm... sure." Lavender replied. 'A few weeks ago... Is he a first year?' She didn't know what to think about this situation. Sure it hurt to be rejected by Neville, but to date a first year. 'That's cradle robbing. What would everyone think of me? But damn, he sure doesn't look like he's 11 or 12. He has to be around 16 or 17.' She fidgeted as she tried to figure out what to do about Duddy. She liked him, but a first year.  
  
"Here ya go, sweet thang!" Dudley handed her a fresh glass of pumpkin juice. "So what's Hogwarts like? Are all the girls as pretty as you?"  
  
Lavender blushed at the compliment. "I'm not really that pretty." She stammered. No guy had every treated her like she was that special.  
  
"Girl, you must be tripping. I thought I died and gone to heaven when I first laid eyes on you." Dudley leaned in closer as he flirted with Lavender. 'She's not as pretty as Cho, but she sure won't cheat on me.' He thought to himself. "I just had to come over and talk with you, because sweetness is my weakness." He gave her one of his dynamic smiles as he used one of his best pick-up lines.  
  
Lavender laughed a little as she listened to Duddy. 'Wow! He's a sweetheart! Not much of a looker, but I could really like him.' Her face flushed as she had these thoughts. "Umm... "She stammered as she tried to regain her focus. "So are you a first year?" As much as she liked Duddy, she needed to know.  
  
"Well, I guess you could consider me that." Dudley began. The change of topic really threw him off. He'd have to be careful how he phrased things. He didn't need a repeat of Cho so early on. "I never really showed magic talent until recently. I'm a bit surprised that I even got a Hogwarts letter. You know, being 16 and all. I guess my talent was so strong, that they wanted me even if I was a bit behind on all the formal schooling." It took a lot of Dudley's brain power to produce this theory. He wanted Lavender to think he was something special, something worth having.  
  
"Oh." Lavender was a bit shocked by all this info. 'So Dumbledore accepted him later than usual.' "I guess you must be something special, if you were accepted this late." She finally said to him. She smiled now that she knew that he wasn't some child.  
  
Dudley lit up at her comment. 'She's mine.' He thought. "So tell me, do you have a man?"  
  
Lavender blushed at the question. She hoped that he would ask her out, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. "Umm... not really," Lavender couldn't think of any way to phase her response to get Duddy to want her as much as she wanted him.  
  
"What!" Dudley faked a surprise face. "You must be joking. Such a gorgeous girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend." He shifted a little closer towards her.  
  
"Well... no." Lavender was at a loss for words. Her... Gorgeous?  
  
"So how about me and you...?" Dudley trailed off, hoping that she wasn't too much of an idiot to not figure out what he was asking. He flashed another smile to convince her that he was charming.  
  
"I'd love to." Lavender spit out her answer as fast as she could. She prayed that he was asking her out, and he did. She couldn't be happier. Her eyes lit up as she smiled at Duddy. 'I have a boyfriend now. Take that, Neville!'  
  
Dudley returned her smile. He leaned forward to give her a kiss. 'I hope the pumpkin juice doesn't leave a foul taste.'  
  
Lavender's heart beat faster as she saw Duddy approaching her face. 'Is he going to kiss me?' It was weird how fast things were going, but she closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt his lips pressing against hers. He tasted sweet, and kind of salty. Lavender was in heaven, until she felt his tongue pushing urgently between her lips. He thrust his tongue into her mouth. It was so weird feeling. She didn't know how to respond, so she didn't.  
  
'Damn. She can't even kiss.' Dudley thought. 'Guess I'll have to train her. Hmm... I wonder if I can get her to do other things. Things Cho refused to do.' Perverted thoughts ran through his head. Then, he remembered Cho. He'd have to dump her soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"GINNY WEASLEY!" Lucius was outraged by his son's actions. He slammed his hand into the wall behind Draco. He didn't intend to hurt his own flesh and blood, but if he couldn't see reasoning, he planned to force it into him.  
  
"Yes, father." Draco replied in a low tone. He finally told his father the truth. He knew there would be punishment, but he wasn't about to let his father insult Ginny. She was special.  
  
"Do you know what a disgrace you have brought to our family by dating that muggle-loving freak!" Lucius spoke with such disdain towards the Weasley girl. He glared at Draco as he waited for his response.  
  
"Ginny is not a muggle-loving freak." Draco replied in a low tone. His father's glare was penetrating through his body. Draco knew that he should be moving away from the corner that he father put him in, but he couldn't move. He was still as stiff as a board. "Her father is, but Ginny is not." He decided to try reasoning with his father, which would be a difficult task but he needed to try.  
  
"Damn you boy! Listen to me! Her whole family loves Muggles and you're dating her disgraces the Malfoy name." Lucius slapped Draco as he said this last statement. 'I guess I have to beat it into him.'  
  
"Then maybe I don't want to be a Malfoy." Draco was quickly slapped again after this declaration. Now he was going to choose love over silly family honor. Whatever the consequences, he would stand up for Ginny to his father. "Fuck being a Malfoy! If it means I can't be with the woman I love, than I don't want to be one."  
  
"LOVE! You don't know the meaning of love! And I will not stand by and let you disgrace the family." Lucius slammed Draco into the wall. In the same type of fit of rage that Ron showed earlier, he began to beat the shit out of Draco.  
  
"Fuck the family!" Draco cried back at his father, as he managed to get a single punch to connect with Lucius' face. His struggle was answered back ten-fold. He received numerous blows to the face as his father screamed at him.  
  
"You WILL obey me BOY! You are to NEVER see Ginny again!" Lucius threw his son onto the ground. He delivered a swift kick to Draco's side. "Answer me, boy!"  
  
"STOP IT!!" A shrill scream rang out through the alleyway. Ginny had found Draco, but he was being beaten by his father. She ran in front of Lucius.  
  
"Ginny." She heard Draco groan. "Get out of here!"  
  
"You should listen to him, you muggle-loving freak!" Lucius said as he delivered a slap to her face. "And stay the fuck away from my son!"  
  
"Damn you, old man!" Draco cried as he regained enough strength to tackle Lucius. He wasn't about to let his father slap Ginny around. His small victory was short-lived though. His father quickly reversed him and Draco found him self pinned to the ground.  
  
"NO! Stop it!" Ginny tried to get Lucius off of Draco by hitting him with a piece of wood she found in the alleyway. A lot of good it did though. Lucius hit her upside the head and she was knocked out.  
  
"Stupid little kids!" Lucius muttered as he realized that both Ginny and Draco were knocked out. He picked up his son and began to walk off into Knockturn Alley. He needed to take his son home and teach him a lesson in the privacy of his own house. He left Ginny in a slump in the alleyway.  
  
________________________  
  
Wow! I meant to have a bit more to this chapter, but I decided to save it for another one. This is the most I've ever written so far, so it's a bit overwhelming. Hopefully, I still stay on the same mode that helped me finish this chapter. I'm starting to get more ideas of where to go from here, so I think I should be continuing it more frequently. Well hope ya liked it. Please Review!! 


End file.
